


[PODFIC] they gave you a heart, they gave you a name by notcaycepollard

by joyinrepetition



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Memory, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slow Build, not an au, not compliant with mid-credits scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyinrepetition/pseuds/joyinrepetition
Summary: Author's summary“Hey,” you say. Wipe your palms on your scrubs, and yeah, you're a little nervous, because this guy is gorgeous even if he does already maybe have an equally beautiful boyfriend. “It's Sam, right?”“Yeah,” he agrees, “yeah, that- how come?”“Well, even if it's too soon to adopt,” you say, carefully casual, “you know you can come by any time to visit these guys, right? They always need walking, too, we foster for the local shelter.”“I'll keep that in mind,” Sam smiles, hesitates a little before he holds out a hand. “Nice to meet you, man.”“James,” you say, returning the handshake and the smile. “It's James.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they gave you a heart, they gave you a name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626577) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



> Thank you so much for the blanket permission to podfic!

 

 **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sq6ty8gsx3ji5d1/they_gave_you_a_heart_they_gave_you_a_name.mp3) (70 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kh9it6rmdfmvbg3/they_gave_you_a_heart.m4b) (108 MBs)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:16:00


End file.
